<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A truth behind a lie by Bisexualmistake123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155626">A truth behind a lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualmistake123/pseuds/Bisexualmistake123'>Bisexualmistake123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualmistake123/pseuds/Bisexualmistake123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of Peter Pan, a boy who never grows up, living on the magical island of Neverland. But what if he’s different to what you thought. This is Peter Pan told by James Hook, ex-lost boy and most feared pirate in Neverland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter/Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 12 year old brother came up with the idea and I wrote it out, so credits to him. I just want to see how it does</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, neither does my brother, the right goes to J.M.Barrie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lost tale of Captain James Hook</p><p>Our story starts with a lie. Two brothers. This is the story of Hook and how he came to be.</p><p>Britain, 1400s. Hooks POV</p><p>Pan took me from the orphanage; a young boy, despair and hopelessness in his eyes, a bird trapped in a wicker cage. He freed me from the pain and took me too a wonderful place: Neverland.<br/>
10 winters passed. I forgot about the life I had before, the growling stomach, blue fingers; instead we played, dancing the days away until another joined us. Smee. Then Charlie. For 300 winters we played and forgot, lived together, ate together. But as time passed in the outside world, we began to realise Pan’s cruelty. The loss of the lost boy Roger, our brother, was the last straw. So, we devised a plan.<br/>
There were fifteen of us and as our master, who we once thought of as our friend and saviour, slumbered we left. As soon as we escaped the grasp of Peter Pan, we grew up, no longer innocent children, but hard wearing, grief stricken adults.</p><p>Britain 1700s. Hooks POV</p><p>We stole a ship and named it after our fallen friend: The Jolly Roger. His memory was now entombed in stone, forever doing the thing he loved with the people he loved. Using a special and ancient magic, we made the ship fly and used portals to travel between Neverland and the Other Place.<br/>
For 100 years we pirated across the seas, exiled lost boys often joining us and even, once in a while, the sea witch Ursula, banished from her own kingdom and bitter from resentment. Occasionally we encountered Pan on our adventures and did all in our power to stop him from taking his victims, and, often enough, killing their parents.</p><p>Britain 1910s Pans POV</p><p>The moment I first spotted her, I was smitten. I tried everything possible to box down the feelings, but they always seemed to crawl back up my throat, swamping me. For hours I would watch her, a rose in a sea of thorns. I couldn’t stop them from overwhelming me. So, I did the one thing that would control these emotions, I decided to take her and her brothers.<br/>
I took her, her own pale hand bird-like, in my own, to the Tree. She looked after us, became our Mother while I silently pined.</p><p>Narrators POV</p><p>The fact is you can never outlive the sins of your past. Poor Pan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, those rights go to JM Barrie and Disney</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pans POV</p>
<p>This is when it all goes wrong. When my past and future meet and everything goes to hell.</p>
<p>Neverland 1910s Hooks POV</p>
<p>There was a girl. Not a mermaid or an Indian, no. No. It was an other place girl, odd. Even odder, Pan seemed to be in love with her. I didn’t think he felt those things:love, kindness, remorse. Time for a plan.</p>
<p>“Help! Help!” One of the girls brothers screamed, clutching the bear in fear, face pale. There. From out of the dense tree line she came running, blonde curls bouncing, bare feet pounding the golden sand, face contorted in anger. It wasn’t enough though, because Smee caught her. She kicked and writhed in his arms, but my first mate was about twice her size. I turned; Charlie had the other brother. Good. The trap was set.</p>
<p>“Where are you taking us?” Fear seeped through her words. I laughed</p>
<p>“Home” was my only answer, refusing to elaborate further. She was afraid and alone on a ship full of pirates. I would’ve been scared too if I were in her position. She was brave though; I give her that. Always kicking up a fight, constantly trying to escape. Hmmm. Maybe I haven’t given her enough thought.</p>
<p>“Cap” Smee approached.<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Happy Birthday”<br/>“Damn, I forgot it was today!” I groaned.<br/>My “birthday” as we had taken to calling it, was not my actual birthday (that was now lost to the sands of time) instead it was the day I donned the captains hat and threw away the scared lost boy I had once been, ready to start a new, better chapter in our lives.</p>
<p>“Ironic, I guess, that we’re going back to day.” I muttered.<br/>“James,” Smee said, his voice serious, “ where are we going?”<br/>“The place we once called home” I replied solemnly.<br/>Smee’s face became guarded.<br/>“We’re going to the Tree.....”<br/>I sighed and nodded.<br/>“You have to tell the others.”<br/>I nodded again and taking it as a sign of dismissal, my first mate left.</p>
<p>Grabbing a pen, I wrote,<br/>‘To Pan,<br/>I hold what is yours hostage, come to the Tree at midnight, alone<br/>Yours Jamie’<br/>And sent it by bird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, those rights go to JM Barrie and Disney</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neverland 1910s Pans POV </p>
<p>The bird arrived around mid morning. We had spent hours searching for our Mother and her kin, but it seemed Fortune had deserted us.</p>
<p>Home. I knew where James meant. Where I lived with my Lost Boys: where he once resided too. I shuddered at those memories. He had betrayed me, my brother, and he would pay.</p>
<p>I gathered the boys and we formulated a plan: James Hook we are coming for you.</p>
<p>Tinks POV</p>
<p>Peter was angry. Angrier than I had ever seen him. Angrier even then when I instructed his little gang to strike down the WendyBird. Someone from our past had come to disrupt his future. A war is coming, a war to end all wars. The future of Neverland is in the hands of Fate herself.</p>
<p>Hooks POV </p>
<p>Home...home. The word sounded bitter in my mind. Memories of death and fire, of revelling and family. Dark emotions that I thought I had buried long ago rose up from the cold depths of my heart, threatening to drown me. Fear. Regret. Nostalgia. A myriad of colours swirling through my head.</p>
<p>We dragged the prisoners to the meeting place and waited. Pan should show soon.</p>
<p>Tinks POV</p>
<p>The lost boys moved through the trees stealthily, but they were relatively new and the territory was unfamiliar to them. I knew Jamie new this place like the back of his hands. Hand.</p>
<p>We approached the Tree and the Lost Boys moved to surround it.</p>
<p>“James. James! I came,” Pan shouted into the deepening twilight. There was pain in his voice. An emotion I had seen him express only once.</p>
<p>“You did.” The voice that replied, shrouded in darkness, was bitter and cold. Nothing like the boy I once knew. But, this was a man now, stricken with grief for the one he had loved.</p>
<p>“James let her go!”<br/>“Why Peter,” he growled, “you took him away from me, what is stopping me from doing the same?”</p>
<p>The question hung in the air between them, as sharp as the hook that graced the pirates stump. I remember the day he lost that hand. I remember screaming at Peter not to do it, not to end his brothers life. Instead, he let him sail away with one hand, the other in the gaping maw of a nearby crocodile. I remember the sadistic smile ( the terror that had formed, deep in the pig of my stomach) that had quickly melted into the crooked grin that had stolen my heart.</p>
<p>Peter drew his sword and stepped forward. Hook just laughed and drew his own blade. Within a second, we were surrounded. Metal winked at me, lit up by the ghostly glow of the moon. I drew in a deep breath.</p>
<p>Hook smiled coldly “getting predictable in your old age, Peter”</p>
<p>Pan just snarled and launched himself at the bigger man, as they had done countless times as boys.</p>
<p>Hooks POV</p>
<p>No one knew where Peter Pan came from. I myself had never been curious. Whether he was a nymph of the woods, a spirit of the air or just another hopeless child who happened across this magical paradise, it had never mattered to me, but as I stared at the red rose blooming across the snowy white of his chest, the question formed in my mind. If his story ended here, where did it begin?</p>
<p>Narrators POV </p>
<p>The story ends with a fact. Two brothers. And how Captain James Hook knelt, silent and alone in a field of buttercups.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of the story. It was only meant to be short. I might write another depending on how much time I have.</p>
<p>Buttercups represented childhood</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter up soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>